Até que as luzes nos acordem
by Feer.MZB
Summary: Ela gostava de demônios, eles lembravam a si mesma. Mas seus próprios demônios a aterrorizavam, e eles estavam na luz. Ali, na escuridão, estava salva. Pelo menos era o que pensava.


_Capítulo Único_

Ela levantou sua mão, e bateu. Bateu na porta que lhe abriria o mundo. Aquela que guardava seus desejos. Aquela que continha a escuridão. Não precisou de muito tempo para que soubesse que podia entrar. E entrou. O quarto era só iluminado pela luz prateada que insistia em entrar pela fresta da pútrida janela. Por um momento, o brilho prateado caiu sobre o rosto viperino. Ela tremeu. Talvez por ansiedade, era o que ela se obrigava a acreditar. Não sabia mais a diferença entre realidade e pensamentos. Era assim desde que o conhecera, esperava que fosse assim para sempre.

Caminhou até ele e ajoelhou a seus pés, submissa. Sentiu o toque frio em seu queixo, o hálito desconfortável em seu rosto. As mãos a tomaram em instantes, a levaram até a cama. Um misto de toques, sensações e beijos frios. Ele arranhara sua pele alva, a contaminara. O nobre sangue Black agora escorria logo acima de seu seio esquerdo, misturando-se ao seu suor. Arranhara seu coração, escurecera seu sangue puro. Quebrara sua alma.

Em meio aos delírios e gritos, ela ouviu ao longe, seus velhos amigos. Os sinos tocavam, imaculados, protestando contra o pecado que acontecia. No ápice de sua loucura ele segurou seu braço esquerdo, com extrema força e crueldade. Ela já não mais sabia se gritava pela dor ou pelo prazer. Seu braço queimou de um jeito que ela nunca sentira antes, cada linha sendo tatuada tortuosamente em sua pele. Logo, a explosão aconteceu e Bella caiu cansada ao lado de seu mestre. Os sinos continuavam seu protesto, movimentando a noite lá fora. Segurava as lágrimas, aprendera a ser machucada. Assim, adormeceu aos sons dos sinos, que se distanciavam aos poucos, deixando-a para trás.

"_A luz prateada lhe importunava, lhe atiçava o desejo. Ela ainda estava deitada, mas agora sozinha. Sentia o toque viscoso em suas coxas, sorria de prazer. Algo a acariciava o sexo, subia por sua barriga e terminava em seu seio. Algo a fazia se contorcer, nem se importava o que. O intruso continuou em sua jornada e ela sentiu a língua de Nagini lhe tocar o pescoço. O perigo não a incomodou, nem mesmo a alarmou. Ela estava em torpe, hipnotizada pelo baixo sibilar da cobra. Era assim com seu mestre, ele a hipnotizava enquanto a torturava, enquanto lhe dava prazer. Ele era dor e chamas. Ele era tudo. _

_Nagini seguiu em seu percurso e desceu até o braço esquerdo da bruxa. Enrolou-se e aconchegou-se por um momento. Um mínimo momento antes de enterrar as presas mortíferas na pele de Bellatrix. A bruxa sentiu a dor, sentiu o veneno invadir seu corpo."_

Levantou-se num sobressalto. O cenário era o mesmo, mas a cobra havia sumido. Apenas a cobra, pois a dor permanecia irredutível. Olhou para a marca agora estampada em sua pele e tudo continuava como antes. Maldição. Ela não sabia se eram sonhos ou visões; se eram demônios ou sua própria consciência.

O Lord já não estava mais a seu lado. Nenhuma surpresa. Vestiu o robe negro esquecido num canto do quarto. Precisava de algum ar. Abriu a porta, mas nada viu. Completa escuridão, a luz da lua já não exercia nenhum poder. Fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo. Era como se estivesse em mundo só seu, longe de seus demônios. Ela gostava de demônios, eles lembravam a si mesma. Mas seus próprios demônios a aterrorizavam, e eles estavam na luz. Ali, na escuridão, estava salva. Pelo menos era o que pensava.

Ouviu uma suave e distante música. Um arranhar de violinos, o lento ritmo do piano. A música entrava em sua alma, lhe fazia esquecer de tudo. Fechou os olhos e segurou as mãos perto do peito. Dançou, de um lado ao outro, sem se importar com o resto. Sentia o ritmo melodioso em seu corpo, ele controlava seus pés. _Um, dois, três... Um, dois, três._ A valsa seguia em seu curso, como era há tanto tempo. Ela continuava com sua dança, seguia em frente. Tão imersa em si mesma que nem percebeu que chegara às escadas. De repente, a valsa parou. Abriu os olhos e despertou de seu devaneio. À frente de seus olhos havia uma vela. Assustou-se com a luz e o calor direto em seu rosto, e num movimento desesperado esbarrou no candelabro. O fogo ardeu no velho chão de madeira e ela protegeu seus olhos negros da luz. Aquela luz não só a machucava, ela queimava sua pele. Recuou e voltou um pouco no corredor. Soltou um grito quando sentiu a torturante lambida da chama em sua marca.

Lembrou de seu mestre. Ele era dor e chamas. Ele era tudo. E assim como aquele fogo que investia sobre ela, era impossível de se defender dele. Ele a dominava.

Sentiu a parede de madeira às suas costas, estava encurralada. Encolhia seus pés, numa inútil tentativa de retardar a dor. Já previa seu fim, quando sentiu uma enxurrada de água em sua direção. A água a deixou encharcada, a mergulhou de volta na escuridão, a livrou das chamas. Ouviu passos subindo a escada. O salvador vinha vê-la. Nas sombras difusas conseguiu distinguir o rosto de Rodolphus. Ele correu ao seu alcance, preocupado. Agarrou-a pelo braço e puxou-a escadas abaixo. Ele queria vê-la. Vê-la além das sombras. Ela sabia que nunca conseguiria.

O bruxo a fez sentar no sofá e examinou-a com os olhos por um momento. Nenhum ferimento aparente. Esquadrinhava cada pedaço, prestava atenção a cada detalhe. Foi então que viu a marca negra, os traços negros sobre a pele agora vermelha. Não foi preciso explicações, nenhuma palavra. Trocaram olhares. Nos olhos negros de cada um, entenderam cada fato, cada sentimento. Mas nenhum som foi ouvido.

Ele arrependeu-se do dia que apresentou Lord Voldemort a Bellatrix. Sabia que fora o momento da perdição. Dor e chamas a rodeavam agora e tudo começara com suas estúpidas preocupações políticas. A partir daquele momento, ela se transformara, abandonara tudo que lhe era valioso. Antes, era a jóia preciosa, um rubi sombrio. Ela perdera o brilho. Já não gostava de jóias, porque jóias refletem a luz. Nem mesmo a vaidade, tão comum de sua personalidade, brilhava em seu corpo. Continuava bela, mas não havia luz em Bellatrix Lestrange.

Permanecia imóvel no sofá, observando o marido, percebendo seus pensamentos. Não se importava. Ele suspirou enquanto via que a bruxa se levantara e correra até seu estojo prateado em cima da mesa. Ela evitou seus olhos dessa vez e correu para fora.

A lua ainda brilhava acima de sua cabeça e ela observou o jardim prateado por um momento. Nada havia de belo, mas se parecia cada vez mais com ela. As ervas daninhas espalharam-se por toda a extensão, e as roseiras murcharam. Tudo que restava eram espinhos.

Seguiu obstinada para seu destino. Um pequeno refúgio em meio ao caos. Uma grande placa de madeira, marcada com alvos e pontuações. De nada serviam, pois ela nunca errava seu alvo. Abriu o estojo que cintilava sobre a luz prateada e recebeu suas amigas com um sorriso. As adagas permaneceram imóveis diante da recepção de sua dona, mas ela logo as movimentou. Achou a maior delas e a segurou firme nas mãos, o toque frio lhe lembrava do mestre.

Concentrou-se no alvo, respirou fundo e apertou sua arma, analisando cada detalhe entalhado em seu cabo com as mãos. Levantou o braço e o brilho voou na noite, acertando em cheio o alvo. Um sorriso vitorioso, uma satisfação. Suas amigas sempre faziam o que ela queria, eram seu ponto constante, suas servas – assim como ela era com Milord. Talvez por isso ela gostasse tanto delas.

Segurou a segunda, menor, mas não menos brilhante. Ela rodopiou no ar e estancou com um baque surdo milímetros ao lado da anterior. Se não fossem as leis da física, Bellatrix conseguiria atirá-las no mesmo lugar.

De repente, a noite movimentou-se, as árvores pareceram agitar-se freneticamente. Algo estava diferente, ela sentia. Reconheceu os sinos tocando insistentemente nas sombras. Sinos de vento que a alertavam, eles eram seus fiéis amigos, os mais sinceros que podia encontrar. Os sons surdos reverberavam em seu coração e ela admirou o céu por um instante.

A luz brilhante parecia longe, como uma solitária estrela. Doce engano, já que momentos depois, a bruxa percebeu que a luz aumentava gradativamente e seguia em sua direção. Agora ela já estava muito perto e Bella ouviu um ronco baixo, algo que lhe lembrava um motor. Claro, a moto de Sirius. Não era uma estrela, apenas carregava uma. Maldito traidor do sangue, maldito! A luz incomodou seus olhos e ela os protegeu, mas nada conseguiu pará-la.

Correu freneticamente para o portão e saiu de seu eterno esconderijo. Viu que ele pousara alguns metros à frente, o farol brilhante virado para ela. Algo parecia errado com a máquina e, na escuridão, ela observou Sirius analisar seu tesouro atentamente. O tesouro dele agora era aquele monte estúpido de lata. A mulher sentiu saudades de quando ela era o seu maior tesouro, de quando ele a observava atentamente.

Os sinos voltaram, tapou os ouvidos contra o anúncio. Sirius pareceu não ouvir o barulho incessante. Talvez só ela ouvisse. Fechou os olhos com força, queria que eles parassem, queria que se revelassem, saíssem das sombras. Queria saber por que esses malditos insistiam em visitá-la.

_"Sorria, como nunca havia sorrido antes. Sorrisos honestos, enquanto sentia o macio toque das fitas em volta de seu corpo, enquanto as acariciava, enquanto sentia o gosto delas em sua boca. Gosto de amor, doce e tranqüilo. Elas a lembravam alguém, alguém que amava. Alguém que a envolvia, que a acariciava e deixava que sentisse seu gosto, assim como as fitas. Ela sabia quem era esse alguém, mas nunca se permitiu admiti-lo. Nem para si mesma. O amor não era algo para se admitir._

_Mas admitia que lembrava quando elas começaram a se partir, quando ela enlouqueceu e as rompeu, uma a uma. E agora ela repetia seu ato, rasgando as fitas contra a pele, as macias fitas negras. Elas marcavam sua pele, faziam com que seu puro sangue escorresse por ela. Não eram tão macias agora. No fim, todas a abandonaram, ela permaneceu sozinha. Nunca parou de sangrar."_

Ela agora sentia raiva, raiva das fitas de cetim que a fizeram sangrar. A luz que a importunava a mirava de longe, lembrando da luz de Sirius, aquilo que ela chegara a admirar, mas que fora quem a destruíra, quem a machucara. Maldita luz que o levou para longe.

_Maldita luz de uma estrela caída. _

Puxou uma de suas velhas amigas prateadas do bolso e a girou em uma das mãos. Com um sorriso a guiou até o farol da moto que Sirius insistia em analisar. Ele pulou com o barulho que a adaga produziu contra o vidro. A luz cessou-se, os cacos de vidro, os pequenos resquícios, descansavam na escuridão. Ele olhou em volta, procurou quem enviara a tal adaga, alerta.

Varinha em punho ele procurava em vão, pois ela permanecia na escuridão, sempre permaneceria. O bruxo iluminou a adaga com sua varinha por um instante e logo a reconheceu. Fiel amiga de seu amor proibido. Guardou a arma em seu bolso, parou de procurar, mesmo sabendo que a acharia na escuridão.

Montou na moto, esquecendo os motivos de sua parada. Bellatrix percebeu que ele fitava o exato canto em que ela se escondia, envolta pelos espinhos. Por um momento pareceu que os olhos se encontraram. Um breve momento, e _ela continuava sangrando_.

Sirius ligou a máquina e levantou vôo, a varinha em punho, iluminando pequenos pedaços do caminho.

_Maldita luz de uma estrela caída._

E Bella apenas riu. Um riso infantil, relaxado, mas tristonho. Não se importou que quando ria, os espinhos a cutucavam e a machucavam. _Ela continuava sangrando. _Riu para ele, riu para os sinos, para as estrelas que lhe observavam de longe com suas pequenas luzes irritantes. Riu para si mesma, insana e sorridente. No fim, chegou a pensar que seu riso era como os sinos. Talvez só ela ouvisse.

* * *

N/A: Fanfic concorrendo ao I Challenge de Insanidade - mestrado pela incrível [e também capista maravilhosa] Dark K.

Agradecimentos especiais à beta Doom Potter, e recomendação da mais nova fic dela [betada por mim] 'The Bloody Black Book'

Espero que tenham gostado da fic, das visões e desse texto cheio de metáfora que eu adoro. *___*

Façam a boa ação do dia, deixem reviews.

Obrigada por lerem até aqui, beijoos. ;d


End file.
